1976 Olympus 500
The 1976 Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway is a very, very historic race because Darrell Cartrip is crashing over and over on lap 91 and flips 15 times before catching on fire and landed on his wheels. He missed four races with no replacement. Bill Brady also crashes but on lap 168 and he flips 7 times and misses the Carolina's 350 with his brother Benson Brady replacing him. The King takes the win with Jonathan Melter second and his ultra rival Cole Speedland third.' ' All part timers except Thomas Tanrev attended. A rare occurrence is that two part timers finished in the top 10 (Ernie and Don). Ronald Oaks was involved in a crash on lap 185 that involved him, Andrew Axler and Norman Green. James Robson couldn't attend due to having illness. Television Biography Network: ABC Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Pit Reporter: Lapis Lazuli Transcript Darrell's Big Crash!!!!!! Spike: UH OH! THAT'S PROBLEMS ON TURN ONE!!!! OH MY (Popeye toot) GOD! DARRELL CARTRIP IS CRASHING AND FLIPPING OVER AND OVER AND OVER! THAT'S FIFTEEN TIMES AND HIS FUEL TANK EXPLODED ON FIRE!!!!! Pinkie: DARRELL CARTRIP WITH A BIG CRASH!!! THE RACE GETS RED FLAGGED AS DARRELL IS BURNING AND BADLY DAMAGED!!!!! Spike: Holy (Dolphin Censored), that was terrible. Darrell (weakly): I crashed at Nightdona. Darrell's Crew Chief: NO THIS IS KANSAS!!! Darrell (weakly): Kansas is so so so far away this is obviously Daytona Beach. The King: Your chief is right actually. Luke: That's Kansas Speedway, not Nightdona Speedway! Roger: I agree with Luke and my King Strip. Ronald: Well you had a terrible crash Darrell. Bill Brady: Sure did. Bobby: Your career done? Darrell: BUT I WON'T HAVE CAREER ENDING CRASH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOTS I HAVE MINOR DAMAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Luke: YOU HAVE BAD DAMAGE DARRELL AND EVEN YOU MEMORY IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL! Darrell: OH (Dolphin Censor) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spike: (Charlie Brown Horn). That was a bad (Popeye toot) crash. Pinkie: Yeah. THE BIGGEST DANG CRASH EVER!!!! Spike: Okay we'll be back in a moment for more coverage of quite possibly the most historic Olympus 500 over 1962 since Alan McDonald Jr. crashed with a fire. We'll return shortly for more. Stay tuned. Bill Brady Crashes Pinkie: HERE'S MORE TROUBLE! ON TURN THREE! BILL BRADY IS FLIPPING AND HE FLIPS SEVEN TIMES! MORE HISTORIC THINGS AT KANSAS! Spike: BILL BRADY MIGHT MISS A RACE OR TWO WITH THAT! Bill: PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME OUT YOU STUPID (Popeye toot) COACH! Tow Truck: DON'T CALL ME A (Dolphin Censor)! AND YOUR BEING TAKEN OUT JUST ACCEPT IT!!! Bill: OKAY! AT LEAST I CAN STILL RACE! Tow Truck: NO YOU CAN'T! Bill: Maybe you're right. Racers' Reaction on Darrell's Crash Spike: So Lapis interviews The King, Kraig, Don Chapcar, Carl Smith, Ernie Gearson, Cole Speedland, James Cleanair, Johnathan Melter, Ronald Oaks and R.A Rubberton who witnessed Darrell crash right beside him. Luke and Roger won't react as they have reacted already and so is Darrell's crew chief. Lapis? Lapis: Racers, how do you feel about Darrell's crash here. One by one will do so. The King: Terrible crash. I hope he's okay. Kraig: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Don Chapcar: Poor Darrell's mind went NUTS!!!! Carl: A terrible crash. I have never seen him with lost memory. Ernie: Wow! This is terrible! Darrell says it's Nightdona but it's FREAKING KANSAS BRO!!!!!!!!! Cole: Oh man, I hope Darrell's ok! His memory is just wow! Don Chapcar: Guys I agree with Ernie. It's terrible. His memory is just out of control! Jonathan: JESUS CHRIST!!!! That wouldn't happen again. He freaking said it's NIGHTDONA!!!!! THAT'S NOT THE GREAT AMERICAN RACE, THAT'S THE KANSAS RACE!!!!!! Ronald: Wow too scary to watch. Darrell just had terrible mind problems out there dude! R.A.: A very bad one. I hope he's actually okay with his memory! Results # The King - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # # Thomas Tireson - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Carl Smith - 200 laps # Ron Pitcar - 200 laps # Bernie Simpson - 200 laps # James Carlidge - 200 laps # Bill Shields - 200 laps # Billy Ford - 200 laps # Bobby Carsac - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Tom Landis - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # R.A Rubberton - 200 laps # Alex Quint - 200 laps # # Michael Smith - 200 laps # Dick Miller - 191 laps(ran out of gas) # Andrew Axler - 184 laps(crash) # Ronald Oaks - 184 laps(crash) # Norman Green - 184 laps(crash) # Bill Brady - 168 laps(crash) # David Palmer - 96 laps(engine) # Darrell Cartrip - 90 laps(crash) # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 12 laps(crash) # Klint Shiftright - 12 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races